


I Wish I Was The Moon

by norvina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, But stupid sweet, Empress Palpatine, Empress Rey, F/M, Kira Palpatine, Kira Ren - Freeform, Light BDSM, Meeting the in-laws, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Soft Kylo Ren, what could go wrong?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norvina/pseuds/norvina
Summary: Her hand idly rubs patterns across her stomach as she formulates a sensible response, “We stopped for supplies.”“And, pray tell, what did your shuttle lack?” There’s a thin layer of amusement in his words. The shuttle has been prepared for almost everything, ensuring maximum comfort, except her inconvenient pregnancy cravings.Her lips twist in a small, innocent smile, “Fizzy-Bip.”Kylo pinches the bridge of his nose with a gloved hand, amazement lacing every word, “You detoured for soda.”—OR, the one where Kira/Rey’s pregnancy cravings lead to a lot more than she bargained for...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 36
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ✨ LONG LIVE THE EMPRESS ✨
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I’m not Wookiepedia so there may be some factual inconsistencies within this fic. Bear with me. 
> 
> Also, I decided to completely ignore the Galactic standard of time, i.e. 7 weeks = 1 month. Too much math involved to properly explain this pregnancy 😂

“Empress, we have an incoming holo from…” Daynes, her favorite stormtrooper thus far, frowns as he deciphers a line of encrypted coding, “Your husband.  _ Caraya’s soul _ .” 

Kira swivels in the pilot’s chair, lips pursed as she weighs her limited options. The insistent beeping citing his incoming call continues. Daynes awaits her order easing closer to the  _ Open Line  _ button with each ring. She wonders what’ll happen if she doesn’t answer for half a second. Probably mass murder if he’s worked himself into a fit. 

_ Men.  _

She’s been blocking his mind since she departed Coruscant aboard a First Order issued Upsilon-Class shuttle. Kira blocks him out quite often when she’s up to no good, but she supposes this has gone on long enough. 

Daynes eyes the glowing communications panel, fear evident on his features. She suspects part of his nervousness is because he’s not in uniform. Stormtroopers don’t get casual Centaxday, apparently. He practically whines, “Empress.”

“Alright, alright, put him through,” Kira casually waves her hand, trying to exude as much nonchalance as possible to ease Daynes’ mind. After taking a deep breath, she loosens her mental defenses so she can prepare for his brief proding. She’s met with annoyance and mildly concealed rage. Kira strokes her swelling stomach, shielding her babies with love while she deals with him, “Your father’s in a mood.”

Underneath it all, there’s immense worry. He covers it well, though. 

Daynes hurriedly programs the communications panel, not willing to let the call drop or fizzle out due to their less than ideal location. Kira’s minorly amused, aware that Kylo Ren’s reputation speaks volumes amongst the First Order’s military factions. He tends to overreact when things don’t go his way, especially when she’s involved. 

His hologram blinks to life. He stands before her, not bothering with his mask. This is clearly a personal call. Kylo frowns after discerning she’s perfectly healthy, still rooting around her mind, but meeting some resistance, “Your flight was due two hours ago.”

Even from this distance, she can feel him rapidly decompressing. He was worried about her safety, and the safety of his children. Kira can’t help but smile, “Miss me?”

Kylo casts a glance in Daynes’ direction, then fixes her with a stern look. Stars forbid anyone know he has a soft spot deep, deep down. 

It’s been two full months since they’ve seen each other in person. Normally, she wouldn’t mind the distance. They have duties to separate entities. Still, if Kira’s being honest, she suspects Supreme Leader Snoke is keeping Kylo away on purpose. He’s never cared for her. 

Snoke only puts up with her because he believes she can be manipulated in the future. Predictable as always. 

Her hand idly rubs patterns across her stomach as she formulates a sensible response, “We stopped for supplies.”

“And, pray tell, what did your shuttle lack?” There’s a thin layer of amusement in his words. The shuttle has been prepared for  _ almost  _ everything, ensuring maximum comfort, except her inconvenient pregnancy cravings. 

Her lips twist in a small, innocent smile, “Fizzy-Bip.” 

Kylo pinches the bridge of his nose with a gloved hand, amazement lacing every word, “You detoured for soda.”

She bites her tongue before she admits how far she went to get Frag snacks on Exegol. Kylo’s not meant to know about  _ that  _ just yet, “Yes, and well, now the ship’s malfunctioning.”

“What?” His voice rises at least an octave. 

“A minor set back, really,” Kira tries to placate him, smiling to prove she’s not in any danger, “We would be on our way if Daynes—”

“Please stop naming the stormtroopers.”

“—would let me help. I’m perfectly capable—“ 

“Not in your condition,” Kylo says firmly, not open to any arguments. Kira supposes he’s right. She may only be four months pregnant, but the fact that she’s carrying twins makes it harder for her to fit in traditionally small spaces. 

The last thing she needs is to get stuck trying to unravel the mystery of their ship’s ill-fortune—even though she has a theory. 

Resolve settles in his features, “Send me your coordinates. I’ll come get you myself.”

She knows that she doesn’t really need to send him her coordinates. He’s just trying to be polite. 

Kira frowns, “Daynes, leave us, please.”

“Yes, Empress.”

She watches Daynes exit, only turning back to her husband when she feels they have enough privacy to continue their conversation, “The whole point of me coming to you is because Snoke needs you right now.”

He boyishly smirks, “I need you right now.”

A wave of desire wracks through her. The not-so-innocent look on his face tells her that he did it on purpose. He’s trying to goad her. Kira closes her eyes, a blush blooming on her cheeks, “Be that as it may, he won’t be pleased if you come after me. I won’t be able to forgive myself if you’re punished.”

Truthfully, she didn’t have to remind him of Snoke’s former abuse. She made it clear that it wouldn’t be tolerated, and since Kira became Empress, Snoke’s honored her single demand. 

If not begrudgingly. 

Snoke knows how to play the game better than most. He may consider Kira Empress in title alone, but he can’t be cruel to Kylo while Kira is encouragingly soft. It’d tip the scales in her favor, and the wretched old creature hates to lose. She suspects that’s why he’s been so demanding. 

“I never want to cause you grief, sweetheart,” Guilt shines in his expressive eyes, even through the blue tint. His words are the closest she’s going to get to an apology for his prolonged absence. Well, at least in spoken form. Kylo’s mastered the art of apology in other ways. 

She tilts her head to the side, pushing their boundaries for a change, “How is your mission going?”

Kira has an inkling of what’s been occupying his time despite the lack of progress her well-placed spy network has had. She’s confident enough in their relationship to know that only one person could truly keep him away from her.

Luke Skywalker. His deranged former Master. Snoke’s tasked him with a witch-hunt. 

“You know better than to ask,” Kylo lightly scolds, but it doesn’t meet his eyes. 

They’re not supposed to ask each other about work. Well, she’s not supposed to ask him about work. He spends his days thinking she’s basking in the wealth her grandfather left behind on Core World planets. Kira knows that he’s too attached to Snoke to expose her true affairs. Her grandfather specifically warned against it before she succeeded. 

She can’t push Kylo until he’s ready, or she’ll make an enemy out of him. She can’t lose him. She couldn’t bear it. 

Kira narrows her eyes suggestively, “Maybe you need to remind me of the rules. It’s been so long, Master.”

Oh, how that title sets his nerves on fire. Kira has no master, not anymore, but she relishes in his shock and anticipation. He’s always so hungry for power. If she had her way, his hunger would be focused solely on her. 

But alas. 

“Minx,” He nearly growls, “Let me come to you.” 

_ Let me have my way with you.  _

“I’ll be by your side soon enough,” Kira teases, throwing him a wide grin as she stands, “Please don’t let me steal anymore of your time. I want your  _ full attention _ when I arrive on the Finalizer.”

“By the grace of the Force, you are always by my side,” His voice is deeper now, laced with a drug she wants to inhale repeatedly until she combusts. When she looks over her shoulder, she catches his eyes following her form towards the communications panel, “But, if you’re not here within the hour—”

“Save your shameless flirting and alluring threats,” Kira giggles, elated with the knowledge of their impending reunion. She locates the appropriate button, but does not press it. She doesn’t want to end their call, not really, but someone has to command this shuttle, “I’ll go motivate your ‘troopers.”

“Don’t overdo—” Kylo softly smiles, but then she overhears a series of alarms blaring in the background. He curses under his breath, “Please be safe and keep your walls at half-mast if you insist on privacy. I don’t like the idea of you transversing around the galaxy in your state.”

“Go, you obviously have business to handle,” Kira encourages, a false smile etched on her face. He nods, ending the call before she has a chance. 

Unfortunately, she didn’t dress for her little side mission. Her grey chiffon dress is sleeveless, which, besides having steep pockets, is the only benefit it offers in the muggy heat of this silly planet. She hates being motivated by her hormones. 

The planet she grew up on was stifling hot, hotter than this one, even. Jakku wasn’t made for the weak. Still, she’d prefer the dry heat of the desert to this suffocating humidity.  _ Nothing  _ has the right to be this disgusting. 

Kira grips the sides of her dress so she can properly disembark from the shuttle. Daynes is discussing the ship’s state with Xan and Eleven. She hasn’t gotten a proper read on Xan or Eleven, but she can tell that Daynes doesn’t trust them very much. As far as she can tell, they’ve never worked together. 

She’s not overly fond of their boss, either. General Hux is a crybaby, always looking for a pat on the back. He was perturbed by Kylo and Kira’s engagement for untold reasons, despite knowing it was arranged by the Supreme Leader and Emperor Palpatine. 

Kira suspects it’s because he views her as a prize, one he should’ve gotten, rather than a person. She should be used to it, though. Many people have theories about her marriage to Kylo Ren. 

All of them, except the rare gushy ones, would be wrong. 

People outside of the First Order don’t believe she exists, rather a rumor to make a monster appear more human. It doesn’t help that Kira refused to be part of the First Order’s propaganda from the very beginning. Her role as a true Galactic Empress is meant to be a secret until the right moment. She’s not going to let the Public Relations department ruin her hard work because they want to deliver a picture perfect moment to people that don’t give a damn. 

“Local youths stole the shock springs from our wings. The ship can’t fly without them,” Daynes informs her when she makes her presence known. The part of her that always thought the shuttle was heinous is pleased with the fact that a few small parts could render it so useless, “Damn scavengers. Should we hunt them down?”

It’s the second time she’s thought about her former life today. Kira wants to blame the hormones, but she can never be sure if the Force is meddling again. Protocol tells her that she should allow the stormtroopers to make an example out of the thieves. The hunger in her belly that never quite went away tells her differently. 

“Your Commander requests our presence immediately,” Kira diplomatically instills a brush of fear in the men, “I doubt he cares much about revenge at this time.”

A lie, probably. 

Daynes opens his mouth to argue, but she arches a brow, “This is a neutral planet, but I’m sure the Resistance has allies lurking about. I’m far less conspicuous, especially in this state. I’ll buy our missing parts and then we can leave.”

Xan cuts in, “Empress, there’s a calculated risk involved with your plan.”

“I handled the market just fine,” Kira counters, “Just because I’m a woman, doesn’t mean I can’t buy ship parts.”

“We could assume our civilian attire again,” Eleven offers, less confident than his comrades. 

“Do that for delivery purposes while I’m gone. As I said, we’re due immediately,” Kira holds on her hand, calling on the Force. A moment later, her saberstaff is in her grasp. 

The stormtroopers answer in unison, “Yes, Empress.”

Calling over her shoulder, she says, “If I’m not back within the hour, do what you need to do.”

-x-

Her long hair is drenched with sweat by the time she locates a run down junkyard. The sign promises there’s a qualified mechanic available, but she won’t hold her breath. If the stormtroopers aren’t up for the task, then she’ll admit defeat and call Kylo. She’s had enough of this damn planet.

Kira just wants to be reunited with her Fizzy-Bip. 

She walks inside the small shop, eyes scanning her surroundings. A thick layer of dust covers shelves of rusted, old parts. She waits at the dirty front desk for a few minutes, then remembers she’s on a time crunch. Hopefully Kylo’s far too busy to deal with her tardiness. 

Kira sucks in a deep breath as she makes her way to the back door of the shop, leading out towards the junkyard. There aren’t any First Order ships present, but she’s sure she can rip these ships apart and find what she needs. 

Well, if she weren’t pregnant.

She hears metal scraping against the ground a few paces ahead. Reaching out through the Force, she determines that whatever is there isn’t a direct threat. She follows the sound, hoping the person behind it can help. If she’d known she would have to scavenge for her own parts, she would have brought Daynes along. 

Kira stumbles upon an irritated wookie. 

He blinks at her, then greets her in  Shyriiwook. Kira learned the language a long time ago when being fluent in multiple dialects meant better resources and more food. 

“I’m looking for about six shock springs,” Kira tells him, “Do you own this, er, establishment?”

The wookie growls, informing her that the shop owner is an absolute crook. He motions for her to follow him. Kira weighs the odds of following a wookie through unknown territory. The Force tells her that he’s not a danger to her or her children. She has to trust the Force. 

Her steps are hesitant, but she trails after him. Her fingers toy with the necklace dangling down her chest. It was an engagement present from Kylo. A beacon. It’s beautiful, though she still believes that it’s horrible misguided. Kira hates to admit it, but right now, the silly thing is comforting. 

Her eyes widen when a white Corellian YT model freighter comes into view. She’s only seen one other in her life and it was equally abused. It makes sense that the wookie would be looking for scrap metal. This hunk of junk needs all the repairs it can get. 

Still, like most of the children on Jakku, she grew up on stories of a smuggler that flew a ship just like this one. For longer than she cares to admit, she considered the pilot a hero. 

Then she grew up. 

The wookie tosses his find by the ramp, casting a glance over his shoulder. He tilts his head, encouraging her to follow. Kira bites the inside of her cheek, knowing damn well that Kylo would flip if he knew that she was boarding some stranger’s ship for spare parts. 

What he doesn’t know won’t kill him. 

It’s interior is worse, but somehow familiar. She just can’t think of a reason why it would be aside from her overactive childhood imagination. Kira hadn’t dared to board the one on Jakku and she can’t recall ever seeing one on a holovid. 

The wookie pulls a panel from the floor, and jumps down. She stands close to the edge of the hole, assessing the wookie’s inventory. There’s enough parts that she feels better about her decision to board. 

He lets out a series of dissatisfied growls and apologies as he rifles through containers. He knows that he has loads of shock springs  _ somewhere  _ but his partner is an utter slob. 

Figures. 

The sound of two people quickly approaching the freighter puts her on edge. The wookie growls, something like “speak of him and he shall appear.” Kira tenses, not enjoying the three to one odds if this comes down to a fight. Especially against a wookie. 

She fingers her saberstaff, ready to strike if it comes down to a fight. Secretly, she’s been craving the highs of combat ever since she left Exegol a week ago. The Core Worlds are boring. 

Two old-timers board the freighter, taken aback by her presence. The shorter of the two cocks an eyebrow at Kira when he notices her bump. He addresses his friend with a wry grin, “Something you need to tell me?”

_ As if.  _

They look familiar, but she can’t place them. Perhaps they traded at Niima outpost when she was younger. Then again, maybe she saw their faces on a wanted poster. 

“I’ve never seen this lady—” The taller man balks at his friend’s insinuation, then addresses the wookie, “Chewie, who is this?”

Chewie makes a few non-committal noises. The taller man places his hands on his hips, casting glances back and forth between his partner and her as if he’s trying to unravel a complicated puzzle. 

“I’m Rey,” Kira starts speaking before she can think better of it, foolishly using the name she thought she left behind in the desert, “I need a few shock springs for my ship. Locals stole them while I was at the market. Chewie offered to help.”

“Well, did he also mention a fee?” The taller man asks, staring daggers down at his partner. Chewie shrugs, a small growl fluttering in his throat. 

_ Why does it always have to come down to credits? _

The shorter man glares at his friend, “Really, Han?”

Childish amazement trickles through her.  _ Han Solo.  _ This old man is  _ the  _ Han Solo. This is the Millennium Falcon. She’s standing in front of Han Solo on the Millennium Falcon. Kira would pinch herself is she didn’t fear looking ridiculous. 

“This ship doesn’t run off hopes, dreams, and Jedi beliefs, Luke.”

Her stomach drops. The excitement she felt only seconds ago withers. She sees the shaggy old man in a completely different light. 

Impulsively, she tastes his name, not surprised by the resentment that weaves through each syllable, “Luke Skywalker.”

The sound of a lightsaber igniting makes the hair on her arms stand up. It takes her far too long to realize it’s because she’s brought her saberstaff to life on pure instinct. The deep crimson glow highlights the untampered rage on her face. 

Chewie pulls himself from the floor, while Han’s hand lingers on his blaster. They’re caught in a moral dilemma it seems. 

Luke can’t hide the fear in his eyes, “Who are you?”

Kira fights her desire to boast. She wants to tell him that she’s Kira Ren. That, despite his best efforts to destroy her husband, he lost. She wants to tell him that he was  _ wrong  _ about Kylo Ren. That while he is certainly dangerous, he is wildly passionate. 

That he  _ loves.  _

She doesn’t know why tears are brimming in her eyes. This man has destroyed so much. He’s the reason she has to contend with Snoke in her life, possibly in her children’s lives. 

_ Kira, you’re distressed…  _

Kylo’s presence solidifies in her mind as her emotions overflow. She sees him in her peripheral, trying his best to understand a situation he can only partially see. He closes his eyes, calling on the Force to aid his vision. 

After a moment, he breathes, “Luke.”

She winces as Kylo’s emotions seep through their bond. Memories flash before her eyes. Luke Skywalker. The Jedi Academy.  _ That night.  _ All the pain that followed. Kira closes her eyes, dropping her saberstaff. 

“You’ve got to calm down!” Kira screams as his rage overtakes her. The light inside of her flickers, consumed by something far worse. 

Kylo senses the change in her. 

_ Do  _ **_not_ ** _ kill him, Kira. I’m coming—KIRA. _

Chewie growls an apology as a thin needle punctures her neck. The bond winks out as Kylo yells her name. Her first clear thought is of her children. How foolish she was to take this journey alone. How she hopes they’ll be okay. 

She hears the sound of her saberstaff deactivating as she starts to fall. Her former hero, the great Han Solo, catches her. She blinks, and he looks like someone else. Like her husband. 

She blinks once more and her world turns black. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ “Rey, these are your first steps towards your destiny…” _

Kira wakes with a start, remnants of a bad dream dancing behind her lids. When she opens them, her eyes flash an inhuman shade of gold. Then, without warning, her hold on the universe dampens. 

She presses her tongue against the roof of her mouth, swallowing hard. This dark reality lacks sensation, lacks the divine taste she’s known since her departure from Jakku. 

She tries to reach out—mentally, physically, but something blocks her best efforts. At least she’s able to quickly surmise that her range of motion is limited because someone has placed her in shackles. 

_ Luke Skywalker _

Her eyes adjust to the blackness of the room—well, room might be entirely too optimistic. The small makeshift cell smells earthy, like soil after heavy rainfall. Pressing her back against the nearest surface, she feels the coolness of chipped stone through her thin dress. 

Wherever she is, it’s ancient. 

Kira rolls her eyes, bringing her shackled fingers to the false-gem hanging around her neck. Skywalker may have had the forethought to block her from the Force—she suspects there’s a caged ysalamir  _ somewhere  _ out of her reach—but he hadn’t considered that someone would  _ care  _ about her in such a ridiculous manner that they’d insist she wear a lojack out of sheer paranoia. 

Because that level of  _ care  _ doesn’t fit the textbook definition of a dark sider (although, for argument's sake, her husband really needs to get a hobby). 

_ Fool.  _

She places her thumb against the gem, feeling it heat under her touch. Kira can only imagine his victorious smirk under that damn mask.  _ Come and get me,  _ she thinks, a smile gracing her pale face. 

However unintentional, today their life changes. She will have gifted him Luke Skywalker on a silver platter—something Snoke has  _ failed  _ to do despite his ramblings and persuasions. This is her victory. This is how she tips the scales. 

Satisfied that the gem is transmitting in some capacity, she places her shackled hands against her stomach. It’s the first time she hasn’t been able to feel their signatures since she discovered her pregnancy. She can only hope they’re healthy—that they weren’t affected by whatever she was injected with. 

Kira gets the sense that her babies are fine. It shouldn’t be possible, but she latches onto it. At least until she is safe. Until she’s with Kylo. 

Dim light pours into the cell as Luke Skywalker opens the door. He looks impossibly proud of himself. Smug for a Jedi. He carries a small lamp for his own benefit. Kira frowns as she looks around the stone structure. It’s positively filthy. 

He doesn’t waste any time, “How did he find me?”

Kira doesn’t respond, simply watches his fear eat at him. Inside, she knows that he is referring to Kylo Ren, not Snoke. Snoke alone isn’t terrifying. It’s the people that rally behind his cause that makes him powerful. 

“How. Did. He. Find. Me?”

She could admit that this was all a freak accident, if those even exist in their line of work, but she rather likes the idea of Skywalker tearing himself apart trying to figure out how powerful his former student has become. 

He changes his strategy, “Are you a new Knight of Ren?”

An involuntary snort slips through her composure.  _ Her,  _ one of those  _ idiots?  _ Never. They think she’s a plague because she does not hide her duality. They’re nothing more than scared children of the light hiding behind masks so they never have to face what they’ve become. 

Unbalanced. 

“You’d think someone in your condition would be cooperative,” Luke sighs and she wonders if this is where Kylo discovered his knack for melodrama. It’s a fleeting thought, one she’s glad her husband will never hear, “The Resistance won’t tolerate your loyalties.”

Her eyes sparkle with tampered rage, “Is that a threat, Master Skywalker?”

_ What do you know of loyalty?  _

Luke grits his teeth and she knows that she’s struck a nerve by using the title, “Merely an observation.”

Kira grins up at him as his cluelessness resonates with her. He doesn’t know who she is—couldn’t feel her mingled Force signature, even on the Millennium Falcon. He  _ should  _ have been able to discern it. 

If he was one with the Force. 

“You find me entertaining,” Luke narrows his eyes at loosely concealed glee. 

Kira sweetly coos, “Of course.”

“Why is that?”

She simply lies back against the stone, humming softly. 

“You know, I expected  _ Kylo Ren _ to send someone older,” Luke laughs to himself, but she’s not bothered by his new technique. Being underestimated is a gift. Her grandfather once did the same, and she’s still defeating him after death, “Actually, to tell you the truth, I expected him to find me himself after I left uncharted territory. Snoke must have him on a tight leash these days.”

Kira shrugs, her shackles clinking a sad soundtrack of total nonchalance, “Perhaps you’ve been properly humbled now.”

He scoffs, “I’m not the one constrained.”

“Aren’t you?”

His prison is far worse than hers. She knows there’s hope at the end of this path. He’s lost his. 

Silence stretches between them. His eyes search her face, and while she would expect distaste or righteousness, all she finds is wonder. Kira’s not what he expected based on her previous behavior aboard the Falcon. 

His prolonged staring makes her want to explain, no-holds barred, how she believes the Sith and the Jedi are utter laserbrains. That he was wrong to think the worst of his student. That she was trained in the dark first but even her grandfather, as powerful as he was, could not completely steal her light. 

(Given, the Emperor’s willingness to contend with a half-Sith heir was greatly influenced by his inability to settle with a dead legacy. That’s just semantics.)

Kira closes her eyes the moment chaos rings down the corridor. It’s an echo of frantic screams and revolutionary yells. The fleeting sound of future dead heroes. 

They’re surrounded. 

Luke frowns, but his eyes shine with curiosity, “How?”

“Maybe he’s just better than you.”

Luke fumbles with the chains binding her to the stone wall, chuckling under his breath. Kira considers fighting him but the risk is too great and he’s got her saberstaff hidden away. She won’t put her children in jeopardy for a second time today. 

Better to just go with it. Kylo will find her soon enough and this will all be over. Kira rises to her feet when he pulls at her chains. An attempt to preserve some of her dignity is spoiled by her newfound relationship with gravity in this Forceless chamber. She pushes her weight against Luke, steadying herself. He huffs, but Kira arches an eyebrow. 

Taking her will slow him down, but then he loses a possible lead about First Order activity. Which, sure, she knows some things but it’s all going to be irrelevant once she gives birth and convinces Kylo to join her.

His decision to pull her along the corridor takes Kira by surprise. A part of her wanted him to be a coward about it. Luke picks up the ysalamir cage with his other hand, leaving the lamp behind, and grumbles, “Keep up.

“It’s no use,” Kira breathes, “This is a losing fight.”

“Only Sith deal in absolutes,” Luke mutters, pulling her chains harder so she picks up pace behind him. Kira shakes her head in disbelief. He actually thinks he has a chance, “You think Kylo Ren is the only one with a trick or two up his sleeve?”

_ What. A. Moof-Milker.  _

The sound of people panicking dies off as they continue down the corridor. She realizes far too late that it’s a tunnel. It’s damp and disgusting, probably filled with creatures similar to the desert womp rat. 

Her dress is absolutely ruined. 

Kylo would have liked this dress—at least for the few minutes she originally planned to wear it in his presence. 

The planet shakes around them. Apparently her husband deemed it necessary to blow the place to kingdom come  _ before retrieving her.  _ She doesn’t appreciate the lack of forethought. After ages, Luke guides her up a set of steep stairs that lead out towards an opening. 

Truthfully, she expects numerous stormtroopers to be waiting for them. It would have been priceless to see Luke’s face fall. Sadly, they’re running behind. When she looks towards the sky, she figures out what’s stalling them. TIE fighters and X-Wings soar across the horizon, firing at one another in great measure. 

It’s a shame because this is a beautiful planet. 

Luke pulls her along until they’re once again in front of the Falcon. She used to dream about this ship, but now she’s sick of seeing it. Han Solo is loading up a series of crates. Most likely something illicit. Apparently he never misses a chance to make money. 

She admires his work ethic. 

“Time to go,” Luke calls over the sound of blaster fire. He impatiently yanks Kira towards the ramp. 

“Yeah, this one, and that one—no that one,” Han’s rapidly reading the sides of the crates he’s pushing towards Chewie, weeding out what can be left behind, “Bet you didn’t think coming back from that creepy island would be like this—no, no, no, no, no she is  _ not coming _ !”

Han points at Kira, a frown plastered on his face. 

“We don’t have much of a choice,” Luke says, eyes tracing the fight above them, “We need to get off this planet and she definitely has information. More than we have.”

_ Oh, great.  _

Kira has faith in her husband, but this is getting out of hand. All she wanted was soda and now she’s being hauled around by the biggest idiots in the galaxy. She could be having hot, amazing sex right now. Stupid Fizzy-Bip. 

Watching Han Solo run up the ramp, then prime the engine of the Falcon is bittersweet. Her mouth twists in regret. Maybe if she wasn’t this person, the Empress, she would be able to enjoy this novel experience. Now, it all feels so wasted. 

“We need to get back to the Resistance,” Luke tells Han. He tenses and she wonders what his relationship with the Resistance is like considering his side hobbies, “Maybe Leia can get through to her.”

General Organa. Kira’s heard her name over the years, mostly from people that despise her. She doesn’t have much of an opinion, though. She’s a thorn in the First Order’s side but her Resistance has been astronomically dwindling as Hux brings in better (but not superior) tech. Kira doesn’t consider her a direct threat to her grand plan. 

Not yet, at least. 

_ Not ever,  _ Kira thinks. 

This day keeps getting better and better. First, she finds Luke Skywalker and now she’s going to lead her husband straight to the Resistance. Snoke will lose himself in a victory that he shouldn’t claim. Kylo will be so pleased. 

And maybe he’ll finally come home. 

Kira calmly settles in an old, peeling pleather chair. She hums a lullaby that she doesn’t remember learning to her children. Her hands brush over her stomach tenderly. Mentally, she promises it’ll all be over soon. Their father will come to her aid and face his demons. He will complete his training and Snoke will fall by the wayside. 

No more masters. 

It’ll all be over. 

The TIE fighters are too focused on their obvious targets to care about a piece of junk freighter fleeing the scene. They should have set up a perimeter with checkpoints but she knows that Kylo probably went with his emotions first. It doesn’t matter. He’ll know where she is as soon as they reach their new coordinates. 

The ysalamir is restless in its cage, chittering away as they increase speed. She eyes it cautiously. Kira’s only read about them in her grandfather’s books. Nothing prepared her for how ugly they are. 

Han and Luke break her concentration once the ship’s zooming through the stars. Luke crosses his arms in contemplation, “What do you think you know?”

Another interrogation technique. Kira will confess what she knows, they’ll debate it with their biased perspective. She will either renounce her loyalty to the First Order or pick a fight. 

It’s boring.

Still, Kira humors him. Luke deserves to be reminded of his sins, “You created Kylo Ren.”

Luke’s facial muscles twitch against her accusation. He wants to rebutte it, maybe even defend himself. He looks over at Han, guilt in his eyes. His friends don’t know what he did. 

“You’re wrong,” Han shakes his head determinedly. There’s a firmness in his voice that she didn’t expect, “Snoke created Kylo Ren.”

Kira tilts her head, tsking at Luke, “But you were his Master.”

_ You were ignorant. You didn’t maintain the balance in the Force, you created a dysrhythmia in a child. You tried to squash down everything that made him perfect. His passion. His power. And you stole his light.  _

Han’s tense, “Snoke’s his Master now. Yours, too, right?”

_ We were destined for each other. Two people, one soul. You’re the reason Snoke tortured him for years. You’ve taught him that he can’t be both. He couldn’t adhere to your standards even if he tried. He’s attached to that renegade puppet because of your disillusions. You’re the reason he’s never home. You’re the reason I’m alone.  _

She screams, “You  _ failed  _ him.”

Luke stumbles over a response, “Snoke got into his head. I—“

Kira darkly hisses, “ _ Excuses. _ ”

He looks like she slapped him. Han, being a good friend, tries to comfort him with nonsense, “He made his decisions, Luke. There wasn’t anything we could have done.”

“You’re no Jedi,” Kira states inquisitively. How did Kylo know this man?

Han straightens, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

She narrows her eyes, “What’s your role in this story?”

Luke perks up, a rueful smile on his lips, “It seems your Master didn’t think you deserved every detail.”

_ It’s just another tactic.  _

“Before he took up the name Kylo Ren, he went by another.”

Kira rolls her eyes, “Don’t we all?”

Later, when she’s able to process this entire freak occurrence, she’ll admit how obvious it was from the start. Right now, though, she can’t help but gasp when Luke breathes, “Ben Solo.”

“My son,” Han confirms. 

Stupidly, she says the first thing that comes to mind, “He said his father was dead.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I’m really in love with this story so it’s being written pretty quickly (for now). 
> 
> There’s a lot to unpack but I wanted to start with the opening quote because it differs in meaning from TFA. While Kira/Rey is in touch with both of her sides, she obviously has no problem with being in the dark. 
> 
> She does have a plan, after all. Sometimes the Force doesn’t cooperate, though. 
> 
> Feedback appreciated. How are you liking this story? Would you like me to continue?
> 
> XOXO, 
> 
> Norvina 
> 
> P.S. How mad do you think Kylo is right now?


	3. Chapter 3

For more than a decade, Rey felt her body turning to ash under the sun of Jakku. She doesn’t know why it bothered to spare her. Every ounce of her potential should have shriveled amongst the dunes. On the day she became Kira Palpatine, her grandfather implied that it was the Force that kept her alive so she could fulfill their destiny.

That, somehow, after years of neglect and abuse, a nobody like her was special. 

She doesn’t buy it. 

The only thing special about her is that she’s unflinchingly stubborn. She believed her parents would return for her so she had to live to see them again. It was that simple. Rey had an objective and she followed through. 

She tried to handle the news of their death with dignity. Her training started then, and even that didn’t kill her—the hatred, the passion, the pain, and all of those wild emotions and instinctual actions. Her heart kept beating. 

She survived, but she could never be Rey again. 

Kira’s insides were fractured. Torn. That’s the best way she can describe it. Two years of constant training—no breaks, no mercy. She was barely human, but then she met Kylo Ren. And he was just as broken, if not more, with dead parents that had abandoned him, too. 

Destined. Meant to be. A dyad in the Force. 

Leia Organa watches her with careful eyes in the too-small interrogation room, “You’ve been lied to, Rey.”

_ Why did I have to tell them that stupid name?  _

She thinks he gets his looks from Han. Kira wonders where she gets hers from. She never got the chance to find out—but he did. He did and he  _ lied _ . Her parents died, lost in the sands of that unforgiving wasteland but Kylo Ren’s are alive and well. 

For the life of her, she can’t stop her rage from blossoming. 

“You’re young. You’ve got so much life in you. It’s not too late to—“ Leia’s giving her this look like she knows everything about her. Like she’s some open book that anyone can read at will. The knowledge that Leia might be Force-sensitive burns in Kira’s throat considering her new set of Force cuffs. 

Kira sneers, more annoyed with her thoughts than Leia’s curiosity, “Switch sides? Become a Jedi? Save the galaxy?” 

Shouldn’t that have been Kylo’s legacy? Or should she say  _ Ben _ ?

His father has an impressive, adrenaline-filled resume with mixed reviews from across the galaxy. His mother is the face of another rebellion, one he happens to be on the other side of despite his parentage. She can see the logic of keeping something like that private. 

Except she can’t. Not really. Not from her. 

_ You lie, too,  _ a voice in the back of her head sings. 

_ Only to protect him. Always to protect him.  _

“Is this the world you want for your children? It’s not the one I wanted for my son,” Leia purposely strikes a nerve, unaware of how deep it goes. How would the General react if she knew they were discussing the futures of her grandchildren? Kira doesn’t physically respond to Leia's tactics. She won’t fall for the mother-to-mother bullshit. They have nothing in common. Do they?

A beat of silence passes between them. 

“Luke says you’re loyal,” Leia's frowning, adding to the deep lines forming between her brows. Kira thinks she's actually quite beautiful. Not at all how she pictured Kylo's mother. Kira expected an absence of warmth, but Leia is burning with light, “That’s rare. Most dark siders are out for themselves.”

_ hat’s false,  _ she wants to object. It’s a narrow path, of course, but it is not always soulless. There is passion and love and fear. Like anything, there’s a spectrum. That’s what these people fail to understand generation after generation. That's why they're constantly failing to bring balance to the Force and the universe. 

Eyes sweeping over Leia’s face, she wonders how many wrinkles are because of her rogue son. Then again, she wonders how many are from laughing--smiling, cherishing every moment of his youth. Did Leia love Ben like Kira already loves her children? 

“Does Snoke deserve your devotion?”

Kira should let the Resistance believe what they want, but something about Leia thinking she could  _ ever  _ be dedicated to that monster rubs her wrong, “No.”

_ He hurts your son, do you know that? I've been keeping him safe but I don't know how much longer I can keep it up in my state.  _

Leia hesitates, looking over her shoulder towards the double-sided glass. Whatever she senses on the other side encourages her to move forward with her line of questioning, “Kylo Ren?”

The way she says his name makes Kira sick. There's such shame in her voice. Yes, he's done awful things but he's a soldier. Leia's soldiers have killed people's loved ones as well. They've wrecked villages for the sake of a firefight. They've destroyed lives, too. That's war. Evil things occur in war. 

“ _ Without question _ ,” Kira clenches her jaw to prevent herself from mouthing off and oversharing.  _ Did you even try to understand him, or did you just send him off to your brother?  _

_ Your pathetic brother who lets people believe— _

“Because he’s your Master? Because he saved you from your old life?” Leia prompts, relying solely on dark sider stereotypes to aid her questioning. Kira can't deny the correlation between shitty childhoods and the dark side. The reminder forces something to click within the depths of her mind, “He’s not a good man, Rey. He—“

_ How dare you tell me what type of man he is... _

_You failed him._

“Because I love him,” Kira raises her voice above whatever insults Leia has about her own flesh, unwilling to hear secondhand tellings of Ben Solo’s fall from grace. Right now, she wants to _show_ Leia that she was wrong, “Because he’s my husband. You don’t know him. Not anymore. Maybe never."

“But you’re—“ Kira thinks she’s going to say young because that’s always a point of contention. Kylo is nearly ten years older than her and it certainly doesn’t help that she has a babyface, “—you’re  _ pregnant.  _ My son is going to be a father?”

The snide comments lingering on her tongue fall flat. Leia shouldn’t have found out like this—on another unknown planet, in an interrogation room. Quite frankly, Kira feels robbed as well but she can’t decipher why. In a perfect world, this wouldn’t be so complicated.  There are tears in the General’s eyes. Fat ones. She closes them, taking a deep, centering breath. Kira recognizes the gesture and prepares her mind for an invasion. 

“Twins,” Leia observes, opening herself up to the Force to verify Kira’s confession. There’s a wry smirk on her face at the realization, “I feel them. So strong even in the womb, even so small. They know your love...but not his.”

“He’s been away.”

It’s a lame excuse, one she shouldn’t have bothered with, but the truth all the same. 

“Snoke,” Leia says by way of explanation. Kira frowns, unwilling to concede that she’s right. Leia doesn’t need confirmation, though. She just  _ knows _ , “You worry what he’ll do to your children. You fear—“

Out of anger, she hisses, “Snoke has forgotten he’s a puppet.”

Leia doesn’t have to violate Kira’s mind to know her fears. Maybe it’s evident on her face, the way her eyes avert and her lips tighten. Even then, she’s certain Leia’s speaking from experience. Kira wants to scream until her throat is hoarse. 

“A puppet?”

She quickly shakes her head.  _ How can you be so stupid?  _ Kira blames all the hormones for her sudden inability to sit through a half-ass interrogation, “Nevermind  _ that.  _ Soon, he’ll be a non-issue.”

“My son—“

“Will  _ always  _ be safe with me.”

Kira’s not sure what Leia was going to say on the subject of her son but she needs her to know that she would never intentionally hurt her son. That, despite her conflicted feelings about this newfound revelation, she’s still fully his. 

A stray tear slides down Leia’s cheek, “You’re not like the rest. Rey, join us. Bring Ben home. Please.”

_ You people never learn.  _

“I don’t care about your war,” Kira admits, fully aware that she should just quit while she’s ahead, “The Resistance, The Republic, The First Order, you’re all wrong.”

Leia’s surprisingly amused by her assessment regardless of her watery voice, “How so?”

“Under Republic rule, I grew up as a scavenger on Jakku. A slave. Millions share that fate,” Kira begins, then shifts the focus of her argument so she doesn’t give away too much of her life story, “And The First Order rose under The Republic’s nose because it  _ stopped  _ listening to its people. One day, it ceased being about bettering lives and became about maintaining power. Appeasement.”

Leia relaxes against her chair as if they’re having a casual conversation about their ideologies. Like people haven’t died or starved, or as if they aren’t all complacent in some manner. 

Kira has many thoughts about the government as one should when they’re about to be the face of it. She’s aware that her grandfather orchestrated the rise of The First Order. He created Snoke—gave the beast power, but not enough common sense to know when he’s lost.

She’s also aware that her grandfather was weak. He had resources, yes, but if the Republic had cared for one moment, or followed a single lead, then it wouldn’t have gotten this far. He died in exile, consumed by fear of his past enemies. Pathetic. 

The universe needs total reform. 

Kira shifts her weight, matching Leia’s nonchalance, “The Resistance fights for The Republic when it should be fighting for its  _ people.  _ How are you truly bettering the world today, General?”

"The dark side—“ Leia begins, eyebrows raised as if the argument is obvious. 

“Your two-factor system  _ destroys. _ Operating in extremes creates conflict. Either someone is light or they are dark—what kind of fuckery is that? We’re  _ people.  _ This inability to move is exactly why—”

_...your son struggles with his path.  _

Her jaw snaps shut. Kira knows her declarations haven’t changed Leia’s point of view. She could tell the General what she’s seen in her life and try to push the argument but it seems so very hopeless in this little room. 

And time is running out. 

She looks down at the cuffs around her wrists. Kylo will be here soon. Her beacon would have returned the second they were out of hyperspace. There’s not much time at all. It could already be too late for The Resistance. But she can’t let him kill his parents or even Luke Skywalker.  They’re his family, just as she’s his family. 

Kira fears what he will become in the face of such a vile atrocity. 

Guilt brewing in her bones, she whispers, “ _ You _ need to evacuate this base.”

_He will never forgive you for this._

Leia huffs, “What?”

“You get  _ one  _ favor from me because of who you are,” Kira meets her eyes, begging Leia to understand that she’s not doing this out of the kindness of her heart, She’s not that good. She can never be that good, “You’ll be surrounded soon.”

_ Please.  _

Both women flinch when Luke Skywalker bursts through the door. He fixes Kira with a glare, “How?”

The temptation to bait him rolls around her, but she has to take the high ground. The time for banter has passed. Kira rolls her eyes, “Not everything is about the Force, old-timer. I’ve got a tracker.”

Luke’s outright incredulous, judgment heavy in his words, “He bugged you?”

Kira could give them an entire speech about her ridiculous husband and his quirks, but she's already said enough, “He’s a bit overprotective.”

Leia quite possibly mumbles, “The men in this family are ridiculous." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Thank you all for your support. I especially love reading the comments as they've been so thoughtful. This chapter is a little short but I promise to make up for it with Chapter 4. Kira and Kylo finally reunite. Yay! Please let me know if you have any questions about this chapter or plot up until now. Chapter 3 explores Kira's thought process more than anything and ultimately her decision to alert The Resistance. Obviously, it's going to come back to get her since this is entertainment. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this fic in the comments! 
> 
> XOXO.
> 
> Norvina


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> Kylo and Kira do use the Force against each other towards the end of this chapter. Kylo is a dark sider and yes, he does love Kira, but he has his own demons. 
> 
> He’s NOT abusive towards her.

Kira stares at her saberstaff from across the room. Before she left, Leia returned it to her for protection in case she needed it. Naturally, Kira’s not a fucking idiot so she instructed Leia to leave it away from arm’s reach. She has to make herself look pathetic as possible or Kylo’s going to know that she let them go. 

And she’ll probably be tried for treason if Snoke has anything to do with it. 

Kira leans her aching head against the cool metal of the interrogation table, closing her eyes. The alarm signifying The Resistance’s need to evacuate stopped blaring minutes ago but she can still hear the echoes of it. 

Today sucks. 

She can only assume they made it off the planet safely. Kira hates how relieved she feels at the prospect. 

She shouldn’t have let them go. It was an impulsive decision brought on by pure emotion. Despite her status as Empress, she still has to respect The First Order for the time being. The decimation of The Resistance would have made things easier on her—Kylo would come home and she wouldn’t have to blow his parents to pieces when she finalizes her new government. 

But it was the right thing to do. 

Kira must fall asleep because one moment she’s alone, and then next she’s turning her face to meet the texture of a finely made leather glove, “Kira…”

Her husband is kneeling next to her, eyes heavy with conflict. Kira blinks away the blurriness in her vision, a small yawn escaping her.  _ Well, don’t you look wrecked,  _ she thinks as she observes Kylo’s rigidity. She smirks, “Miss me?”

He smooths out her hair with his oversized hand as she rises. Kylo’s voice is strangled when he says, “Let’s get these cuffs off you.”

She’s certain there’s an easier way to do it but she quite likes the way he looks with that violent lightsaber in his hands. It sings a cruel song when he brings it to life. Kira locks eyes with him, a seductive gleam highlighting her features as he slowly cuts through the metal of the cuffs. 

It burns, but not unbearably. He extinguishes the red crystal as soon as it’s finished. 

The moment the cuffs’ remaining pieces clink against the ground, she feels his presence. Kylo is a flurry of emotion—guilt, shame, anger, and  _ fear _ . He fears that she knows something she shouldn’t. Kira has to stop herself from digging deeper. She can already feel him pressing against her well-crafted defenses. 

Kylo unsubtly calls her saberstaff to his hands, pocketing it before she can argue. His eyes sweep over her dress and he makes a noise in the back of his throat. The next thing she knows, he’s unhooking his cloak and throwing it around her shoulders. 

_ Men.  _

“We’re not alone,” Kylo explains and she can’t help but roll her eyes when he turns to open the door of the interrogation room. 

Stormtroopers line the hallway. Kira can sense their boredom with this mission. Everyone seems to have expected more of a fight. Kylo sternly orders, “Move out. Back to your respective ships.”

Kira follows next to him, hands tracing her stomach. They’re strong, just like Leia said. She’s relieved but she doesn’t show it. Kylo doesn’t need an extra excuse to hate his family. 

She follows Kylo through the deserted base, taking stock of what was left behind. Kira has to fight the urge to  _ collect  _ the useless pieces of tech. As they continue to walk, Kylo places his hand behind her. He’s not touching her, but she can feel his overprotective intentions. Kira sighs, “I’m not fragile.”

“You were captured,” Kylo points out, then tells her, 

“The Resistance escaped, as did Skywalker.” 

Kira raises an eyebrow, motioning to the base around her, “I figured.”

“Snoke will not be pleased. Your time aboard the Finalizer may not be the trip you expected,” Kylo’s voice is regretful. Kira should have known it wouldn’t be easy. The mission always comes first.

“Then maybe I shouldn’t come,” Kira pauses near her husband’s personal shuttle. He never seems to be able to choose her these days. Something’s always calling him away, “You’re clearly busy hunting down your family members.”

He can’t hide his shock. Kira’s certain that he regrets not bringing the mask along, “My uncle was feeling uncharacteristically talkative, then?”

“Your mother and father as well. Looked pretty good for ghosts,” Her contempt for the situation is palpable between them. Underneath it all, she’s hurt. 

She sidesteps him, boarding the shuttle. Two stormtroopers wait at the entrance. Kira greets them with a false smile, and they seem highly unnerved. 

Kylo catches up with her quickly, “You’re angry.”

Kira looks around the shuttle, finding the kitchen with ease. She knows they’ll be aboard the Finalizer soon but she can’t wait, “I’m disappointed that you didn’t tell me.” 

She doesn’t spare him a look as she grabs two meager protein bars. The First Order’s food is absolutely terrifying. 

“I’m not that person anymore,” He tries to explain, but she can feel the conflict rolling off his skin, “Ben Solo is dead.”

Kira wonders if the statement is for her benefit or his. 

“You can change who you are, but you cannot run from yourself,” She spouts off some quote she read in one of her grandfather’s books then walks towards an empty chair. 

Her feet are killing her. 

Kylo mutters under his breath, “ _ What the fuck does that even mean?”  _ before following her. Kira unwraps the protein bar, frowning when she discovers it’s one of those super crumbly treats. 

He watches her for a moment, then whispers, “Stay tonight, at least. I need you.”

_ I need you, too,  _ she thinks but she only nods in response. Kira gives up on the protein bars. They’re disgusting. She returns her hand to her stomach, giving the twins as much positive energy as she can muster so they’re not bothered by her mood. 

Kylo rubs his hand through his hair, sighing, “How are they?”

She answers slowly, “None the wiser. I-I couldn’t feel them in the cuffs. Bit odd for me.”

Kira peeks up at him through her eyelashes, wondering if he’ll blame her for getting captured in the first place. She feels awful just thinking about how bad things would’ve been if it had been anyone but his family. 

He hums, “You’re safe now. 

“I was arrogant, but never in any real danger,” Kira tells him.  _ They wouldn’t have hurt me.  _

Kylo kneels down in front of her, placing his gloved hands on her bump. It wasn’t so defined last time they were together. If they keep growing at this rate, she’s going to be huge. He takes a deep breath then tries to mimic her energy transfer, “Is this correct?”

She doesn’t know why she suddenly wants to cry, “Yes.”

Kira runs her fingers against his scalp, then strokes his cheek. He places a quick kiss against the fleshy part of her palm, “Our children are growing so quickly. I’m missing it.”

_ “They know your love...but not his.” _

Leia’s words dance through her mind. Before she can think better of it, Kira’s saying, “I don’t think your mother knows what Luke did.”

Kylo pulls his hands away from her stomach, eyes wide with alarm, “It wouldn’t change anything. Please, can we talk about something else?”

“You’ve denied me this conversation for some time,” Kira points out, surprised with how quickly the anger returns.  _ You said your parents were dead. You said they abandoned you. You said you were like me.  _

Kylo looks exhausted, “Yes, but I deny you very little, Kira.”

A poor, unfortunate stormtrooper walks into the shuttle, “Commander Ren—“ Kylo raises his hand and the man starts choking. Kira watches in horror as the ‘trooper’s blaster clatters against the floor. 

Kira screams, “Stop it!”

Kylo tightens his fingers.

_ I’m not just going to sit here and watch you kill someone.  _

Kira sighs and stands up on her tired feet. Without a word, she walks to the back of the shuttle into the small personal quarters and slams the door shut with the Force. 

She’s not surprised when Kylo storms in seconds later, “There’s plenty you don’t share with me.”

Kira turns her back to him, pretending to be interested in the boring threading of his comforter. He’s making a fair point but this is different. There’s a separation between their work and personal lives. She’s told him everything about Jakku. 

“So now you don’t want to talk. How is this any different from the secrets you keep?” Kylo presses on, enraged by her behavior. 

Kira‘s voice is eerily steady when she responds, “Because I don’t know where your loyalties lie on the subject of power. You’ve never had to question whether mine belong to you.”

“Where is this coming from? We never fight,” Kylo’s obvious confusion is almost enough to distract her, but then he says, “Is this—is this the hormones?”

Kira hisses, “Perhaps you should commune with yourself to find the answers you seek.”

_ Go. Fuck. Yourself.  _

“Are you questioning me or are you questioning the Supreme Leader?” Kylo demands clarification, not pleased with her cheek. 

Kira spells it out for him, “I question Snoke. I worry about his hold on you and how far you’ll go to kill your past.”

“A few hours and you already sound like them,” Kylo sneers.  _ Like them. Like them? They won’t even say your name without shame. I love you. Me. You insufferable ass _ , “This conversation is treasonous.”

“Well, considering I outrank Snoke, I think it’s overdue,” Kira prods the bond, gauging his reaction to her tactless reminder. He’s pissed, and scared, and confused by this sudden change of events. 

After a moment, he settles fully on anger, “Maybe you did when Palpatine was alive but now you’re—“ 

Weak? Powerless? Nobody?

_ Enough.  _

Kira spins on her heels, eyes flashing an inhuman gold color. He shares Snoke’s beliefs, it seems. The dark parts of her that she keeps tucked away hum at their rekindling, “You could learn a thing or two from your mother about diplomacy, Ben.”

“Do not call me by that name,” Kylo growls, raising his hand as a knee-jerk reaction to opposition. Something inside of her cackles with joy, “Do not  _ ever  _ call me by that name.”

Kira systematically breaks through his mental defenses with an ease she’s never exhibited. The darkness tells her that he needs to be reminded of what power looks like. She watches as a myriad of memories run through his mind. His family—his mother, his father, his uncle, even the wookie.

“Get out of my head!” Kylo yells, trying to shove her out without much success. She feels the tightness around her throat instantly. 

Kira raises her hand, flicking her wrist with little effort. Kylo’s body slams against the wall, leaving a dent. He quickly pulls himself up to his knees to look at her. Her voice is like stone _ ,  _ “You will never do that to me again. I’m not one of your pathetic subjects.”

He opens his mouth, seething angry, but she snaps her fingers. Kylo falls to the ground again with a  _ thump _ , sound asleep. 

Kira takes a centering breath, trying to resolve her negative emotions. Things escalated so quickly. She shouldn’t have flaunted her strength like that but she’s not  _ weak.  _

She doesn’t need her grandfather to be somebody. 

Kira feels the shuttle taking off. With a sorrowful sigh, she turns down the comforter of the bed and lifts Kylo into it with the Force. She presses her fingers against his temples, replicating what she does with the twins. 

“I am sorry,” Kira admits to his sleeping form. She doesn’t plan to apologize when he’s conscious. She reaches for the comforter, tucking him into bed. Kira places a kiss against his forehead and leaves the room. 

Kira’s pleased to find that the stormtrooper lived. He sits in the pilot’s seat, inputting coordinates. She thinks about asking him to relinquish the controls to her but the fantasy is fleeting. Instead, she asks, “Are arrangements being made for my ship?”

The stormtrooper glances at the toggles, “Yes, Empress. It will arrive just after us per Commander Ren’s instruction.”

“Schedule it to be decommissioned after I leave the Finalizer. I’ll procure a new one,” Kira hates the idea of ruining a completely fine ship, but she knows that she can’t use it again. After this fiasco, Ren’s going to add too many countermeasures. 

“Yes, Empress.”

Kira waits a few seconds before asking, “How are my ‘troopers?”

“Demoted, Empress, by Commander Ren,” He sounds uncomfortable relaying the information but she’s got a higher rank than him and there’s no one ordering him to be silent. 

Kira tsks, “That just won’t do. Reverse it.”

He makes a pitiful sound, “Empress?”

“Reverse. It.”

The stormtrooper collects himself surprisingly fast, “You will have to go through General Hux.”

She nods, dissatisfied but accepting of the chain of command, “Very well.”

“He’s aboard the Finalizer.”

Kira grimaces, “Convenient.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I’m obviously not following any type of update schedule. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that some people will have a problem with Kylo’s attempt to choke Kira. He’s a dark sider and that’s his defense mechanism against EVERYTHING. Kira invaded his mind and pulled everything to the surface. Ultimately, he was unsuccessful. 
> 
> Let’s see how our beloved couple navigates their new reality. 
> 
> If you have any questions, I’ll answer in the comments. Feedback always adored. 
> 
> Comment below your favorite line from this fic so far!
> 
> XOXO,
> 
> Norvina


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems like a dumb TRIGGER WARNING considering the theme of this fic, but I probably should include it just in case: PREGNANT SEX AHEAD.

“Empress,” Phasma, Kira’s least favorite stormtrooper in the entire First Order, greets her as she disembarks the shuttle. Kira can’t see the woman’s face, but she can tell she’s scowling. Phasma directs her attention to the stormtrooper, TN-6629, behind Kira, “Where is Commander Ren?”

Phasma has never liked her because she treats her soldiers with kindness and respect. Apparently, it messes with their programming. Kira has never liked Phasma because she’s constantly preening for compliments from officials with better rankings, specifically Kylo. 

Occasionally, she has to remind the chrome-plated sycophant who’s on top. 

“Oh,” Kira makes a show of tightening Kylo’s cloak around her shoulders, “I showed him a trick or two in the bedroom and now he’s taking a nap.”

TN-6629 makes a choked sound from behind her, probably trying not to laugh. 

Phasma splutters, “Excu—I hardly think that’s appropriate.”

Kira rolls her eyes, already bored with the back and forth, “I want an audience with General Hux.”

Phasma straightens, signifying that she’s not going to make this easy, “He’s currently in a meeting.” 

“I don’t care what he’s doing,” Kira wills the Force to bring Phasma closer to her, “If you don’t take me to him now, I’ll have you demoted so far down the chain of command that you’ll be polishing someone else’s ridiculous suit.”

Phasma lets out a distorted sharp breath when Kira releases her, “TN-6629, escort the  _ Empress  _ to the operations room.”

“That’s so much better,” Kira instigates, pushing past the woman. TN-6629 takes a position beside her as they walk so he can properly escort her. Kira waits until they’re in a less crowded hallway to ask, “What do your friends call you?”

“I don’t have friends, Empress,” He says calmly, “Only brothers. They call me Tens.”

“Tens,” Kira smiles, “Then that’s what I’ll call you.”

Tens is silent for some time, then he says, “Empress, it might be time for you to wake your husband from that, uh, nap.”

Kira’s eyes widen, “Oh, yeah.”

He must have heard Kylo hit the wall. Whoops.

She searches within herself for the threads of their bond. Kira pulls herself along it until she finds his resting mind. She doesn’t violate his thoughts again, simply nudges as his consciousness until he starts to rise. 

Kylo is unsurprisingly furious when he comes to and Kira has to quickly slam the doors shut between their minds to avoid his relentless probing. 

That’s a problem for much later. 

General Hux is showboating for the other officers when they approach the operations room, “—if we locate The Resistance again, we can employ our hyperspace tracking—a new technology that’s never been used before in history. The First Order will have then rid the galaxy of such scum.” 

Her navy had hyperspace tracking installed nine months ago when the tech was finalized. How foolish of him to believe he actually has an edge. 

“ _ If  _ we find them?” An older officer challenges General Hux, “Are you not confident in your abilities, Armitage?”

“I can’t be blamed for Ren’s obvious follies. He—“ General Hux coughs, grabbing hold of his throat. TN-6629 casts a glance at Kira, only for her to smile up at him. 

She releases her hold on Hux, then makes her presence known. The officials straighten at the sight of her. Good, at least they have manners.

“Empress Palpatine,” General Hux is one of few that refuse to call her by her married name, “It’s been far too long since you’ve graced a First Order ship.”

Hux gives her stomach an evil glare as if the concept of more little Rens running around is the bane of his existence. Kira gifts him with her fakest smile, “I agree, Armitage. Too long.” 

He waves his hand, dismissing the officers and TN-6629, “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Well, I really shouldn’t ask. Kylo would be so displeased,” Kira innocently flutters her eyelashes, playing into every stereotype Hux has ever cooked up about her. It’s disgusting work but it’s for the greater good, “But I was wondering if you could reverse his orders pertaining to the stormtroopers tasked with protecting me.”

General Hux gives her a disapproving look, although his eyes gleam with satisfaction, “He did insist, Kira.”

“I thought you were in charge of the program,” Kira brightly points out, “Wouldn’t that ultimately make it your call?”

“Right you are,” Hux turns a bright shade of red, teaching for his holopad. Kira watches, trying not to gag, as he types in commands, “Consider it done. Is there anything else you need?”

She bites her lip, pretending to think about it real hard, “Uh, maybe clearance for a personal shuttle to retrieve me early tomorrow morning.” 

General Hux raises his eyebrows but can’t conceal his grin, “I thought your stay with us would be longer?”

Kira shrugs sadly, “I did, too. Things come up.”

“I see,” He tries to pretend he’s empathetic but it never meets his eyes, “I’ll make sure these small matters are handled. A woman in your state shouldn’t have to do everything by herself.”

_ You sniveling womp rat.  _

“Thank you, General,” Kira calmly says, even though she wants to strike him with lightning, “You’re always so efficient.”

Kira doesn’t need help finding Kylo’s personal quarters aboard the Finalizer so she denies an escort when Hux offers. Dreary darkness falls over her as she walks through the star destroyer. It doesn’t take her long to figure out Kylo’s communing with Snoke.

She rushes to the nearest public fresher for some privacy. 

_ “Master, they escaped…” _

Kira feels Snoke rummaging through Kylo’s mind like it belongs to him. He’s weak, given the distance between them. It’s so easy to shove him out. After her fight with Kylo, she worries she left him vulnerable. There’s no need for Snoke to see what happened. 

She hears the vile monster hiss,  _ “How is that possible?” _

_ “The Resistance must have discovered Kira’s tracker. It’s the only way.” _

Snoke purrs,  _ “Not the only way, my child.” _

_ “She would never betray The First Order.” _

_ “You’re a fool not to question her loyalties,”  _ Snoke leans forward on his throne,  _ “She shares almost nothing with The First Order. Her grandfather spoke of great plans, yet, the girl spends her time vacationing and blowing through his fortune. The only thing she’s loyal to is power. Your power.” _

Kira and Kylo whisper at the same time, “That’s not true.”

Her vision of their conversation blinks out. Kira comforts herself with the knowledge that Snoke’s probably hiding out in some star system right now, terrified of the day someone steals his throne. 

She exits the fresher, only to be accosted by Daynes. Kira’s surprised to see him, “Daynes! I didn’t know you were on board.”

“Came with the ship, heard it was going to be decommissioned,” Daynes explains, “And, uh, I wanted to thank you for whatever you did. I know it wasn’t the General or Commander who lifted the demotion order.”

Kira arches a brow, “News travels fast.”

“We don’t get much entertainment, Empress,” Daynes explains with a laugh, “Would you like me to escort you to Hangar Six so you can retrieve your belongings? Your soda survived the journey.”

Her mouth involuntarily waters, “I think that’s the best thing I’ve heard all day.”

-x-

Kira towel dries her wet hair, eyes scanning Kylo’s quarters. He hasn’t bothered to return. She understands that he needs to cool off after their confrontation, but she also hates the idea of spending their allotted time together angry and separated. 

She dresses in a black floor-length nightdress that’s incredibly comfortable, if not slightly revealing. It’s one of the only items of clothing that she’s packed that doesn’t make her skin feel weird at the moment. Kira’s stressed, her blood pressure skyrocketing because of her anxiety surrounding Kylo and what she did with The Resistance. 

_ They were his family. You made the right choice.  _

But fear settles deep in her bones, encouraging her to pick apart every second of her time with Luke, Leia, and Han. She still can’t quite believe that she met Han Solo. Or rode on the Millennium Falcon. Holy fuck, she’s having her hero’s grandchildren. 

Kira searches through her personal overnight bag until she finds a small, concealable communicator in the lining. She doesn’t feel Kylo anywhere near her, so she makes an impulsive decision.

She calls Admiral Syre Merse of The Final Order—Kira’s personal military unit. Merse answers fairly quick considering the time difference between The First Order’s manufactured day cycles and Exegol. 

The Admiral looks like she’s been awake for hours. Her dark red hair is piled into a uniform bun, and her makeup is separating around the creases in her face. She lets out a relieved sigh, “Heard you were kidnaped by The Resistance.” 

Kira rolls her eyes, “Temporarily. Your spies must not be keeping you up to date.”

“We were worried, Empress,” Merse relaxes, looking off into the distance, “Especially my silly wife. You don’t usually contact us when you’re away. What’s going on?”

Kira steels her expression, “Prepare the fleet, low-level for now. The time is upon us.”

Merse looks absolutely excited, “You’re serious?”

Kira nods her affirmation, “I need a passenger vessel delivered to my current coordinates in twelve hours from the Core Worlds. All securities required. I’ll join you as soon as it’s safe and we can discuss the finer points. A week, at most.”

“Yes, Empress. We look forward to your return,” Merse tells her, eyes glazing over with ideas and daydreams of galactic power. 

Like many of her soldiers, Merse’s parents were part of the Imperial Navy. Kira was hesitant of her court for some time after she succeeded the throne, but they’re loyal to  _ her  _ not her grandfather’s ideologies—at least, what’s left of them. 

There was a bit of a soft purge of any outliers. 

“I look forward to returning,” Kira says before she ends the call. 

Moments later, a culinary droid enters Kylo’s quarters with two trays. Kira takes it as a sign that he plans to return at some point. She stashes her communicator and greets the droid. It happily chirps at her in binary, proud that it’s fulfilled its orders and received such thankfulness for a change. 

Kira takes the trays from the droid, walking out of the bedroom, past the meager living space to the kitchen. By the time she turns around, the droid is gone and she is once again alone. Hmph. 

Minutes pass and the food starts to get cold. Kira twists her lips, knowing that it’s rude to eat without him. Fuck it, though, she’s eating for three and she’s  _ starving.  _

She’s still picking through the last of her dinner when the door opens again. Kylo steps through wearing his mask. He stops when he sees her, tilting his head. She can feel his eyes roaming over her satin gown even with his shield. 

Her hand balls into a fist beside her thigh just in case he wants to go for round two, “Are we still fighting?”

Kylo presses the releases on his mask, taking it off and tossing it by the door in a pit of ashes he’s determined is appropriate as home decor. It’s  _ definitely not  _ joining them when they finally settle into their real home. 

“I understand you were under a lot of stress today,” Kylo begins, still eyeing her outfit and how it clings to her damp skin. He removes his gloves with his teeth and her insides somersault. Kylo settles in front of her and sets to work on his tray, unaware that she’s drooling for an entirely different reason now, “Perhaps it led you to say, and do, things you did not truly mean.”

_ Oh, no, I fully meant them.  _

Kira doesn’t say anything, watching him eat with that profound sense of fine training she’s never been able to replicate. Naturally, it all makes sense where he got his table manners now. 

He sighs, “I can’t cover for you again.”

Kylo’s referring to his conversation with Snoke. He must have felt her listening in. Kira takes a bite of a delicious berry, “I didn’t ask you to cover for me.”

“And what would you suggest I do, Kira?” 

She hates how pathetic she sounds when she suggests, “Be with me.”

He meets her eyes, a plea lost in them, “I want to...but I can’t. Not until Skywalker is eliminated.”

Kira looks down at her food, no longer hungry, “Time will not slow for you. Our children will come regardless of your orders.”

It takes him a full minute to respond. Kira doesn’t bother to look up at his face because she knows she won’t be able to bear it, “It won’t be long now. We have a lead thanks to your cravings, or perhaps the Force willed it.”

She pushes away from the table, walking straight to the living area and slamming the divider between the rooms closed with the Force. Kira’s so tired of being alone. This is supposed to be  _ their  _ time. 

Kylo comes to her fifteen minutes later, probably waiting for her to diffuse so he doesn’t get thrown into a wall again. He settles next to her on the couch, making it look significantly smaller, “I  _ do _ miss you.”

She frowns at his sudden softness, “You’re trying to placate me.” 

“Yes.”

Kira soothes her anxiety by pouring as much positive energy into her children. Kylo watches her stroke her baby bump for a long while before he asks, “What are you thinking about?”

She quips, “Fizzy-Bip.”

A rare laugh slips through his lips, “I heard your contraband survived the journey.” 

“I saw.” 

He inches closer to her, making himself more comfortable, “You’re decommissioning the ship. That’s unlike you.”

Kira recites the lie she formulated an hour ago, “It’s too recognizable. Normally I’d brush it off but after today, I don’t want to take any more risks. I have my own cruisers.” 

“Do you?” Kylo questions, a hint of his doubt returning. She doesn’t want to fight again—not when things just started to feel normal again. 

Kira tries her best to make it seem so minuscule it would never come up in conversation, “The Emperor was a firm believer in investing.” 

“He considered the Supreme Leader an investment,” Kylo tells her without considering they have wholly different definitions of value. 

She  _ really  _ doesn’t want to fight tonight. 

“Yes, he did,” Kira gently concedes. Snoke was an investment but then her grandfather found her. Now, he’s just an expired prop to make Kira look better when she takes over, “I’d almost forgotten. I won’t make that mistake again.”

Kylo sounds pleased, “Good.” 

He presses his thigh against hers, and when she doesn’t flinch away, he moves to rest his head against her shoulder.  _ What a baby,  _ she thinks. This is one of the most feared men in the galaxy and he’s a complete puppy. 

Kira puts her arm around his shoulders, scratching his scalp with her short fingernails, “When will you take me to bed?” 

He coughs, floored. 

“Unless you want to continue talking about investments,” She offers, a little smirk playing on her lips, “I could tell you about my grandfather’s extensive statute collection.”

_ Large. Creepy. Completely blasted into smithereens.  _

“Absolutely not,” Kylo places one of his large hands around her entire thigh, squeezing it, “Come sit on my lap.” 

She moves surprisingly fast for someone in her condition. Kylo leans back against the couch, a boyish smile gracing his face at the sight of her. After some careful positioning, Kira sits across his lap, feet propped on the armrest of the couch. 

Kylo brings his face to her neck, lips dragging against her eager skin. His warm breath tickles her throat when he asks, “Would you like me to be gentle with you, sweetheart?”

Goosebumps rise along her arms without her permission. 

Kira doesn’t sound like herself when she lets out a choked, “Yes.”

“Mmm, that’s not a good start,” Kylo’s teeth nibble at her neck, most likely creating bruises she’ll have to Force heal tomorrow morning. Right now, she could care less. It feels so good. 

Kira’s breath hitches when she settles on the response he desires, “Yes, sir.”

Kylo rubs his hand against her thigh, tongue poking out to soothe his love bites. Kira softly moans when he brings her body closer to his. His other hand tangles in her damp hair, pulling it lightly, “Your gray dress was very pretty. Did you pick it out for me?”

Kira makes an intelligible sound as he peppers chaste kisses against the corner of her mouth. He’s too good at teasing her. 

He murmurs against her lips, “And will you take this one off for me?”

Kylo’s lips linger over hers but he doesn’t close the distance. Kira whines, tilting her head so she can taste him. He lowly chuckles, pulling away before she can, “Impatient. I asked you a question.”

“Yes, sir,” Kira clenches her teeth, annoyed that he’s denying her. 

Kylo’s unbothered by her glare, “Slowly, I want to look at you.”

She pushes off his lap, standing before him with pink cheeks. He’s always watching her so hungrily. Kira would be lying if she said it wasn’t addicting. Her fingers tremble as she carefully pushes the thin straps of her dress from her shoulders and lets the satin fall to the floor. 

Slow isn’t an option tonight. 

Kylo’s jaw goes slack when he realizes she wasn’t wearing any underwear, “Were you hoping I’d take you even though we were arguing?”

“Always.”

He groans, “Fuck.”

Kira takes a cautious step forward, placing herself between his legs. He raises both his hands to touch her bare skin, then visibly swallows, “Can I?”

She nods enthusiastically. Kira needs him to touch her after all this time. Everywhere. Anywhere. 

What she didn’t expect was him to immediately place his mouth on her breast. His thumb rolls over her nipple, eliciting a sharp moan from her. The amount of care he’s taking is heartwarming but it only makes her want him more. He moves onto her other breast, always fair when he’s worshipping her. 

Her fingers grip his uniform. Kira’s suddenly reminded that he’s wearing far too many layers. His palms trail down her sides, then tickles the front of her thighs. Kylo spreads her legs, humming his pleasure when he parts her folds with a finger, “Already so ready for me. Go get on the bed and spread your legs.”

His direct order takes her by surprise, but she does as she’s told. Kira looks over her shoulder as she makes her way into his bedroom. He’s unsubtly watching her walk away, appearing to be a starved man. 

Kylo’s sheets are drenched in his intoxicating scent—warm and impossibly spicy. She lies back on his bed, not at all self-conscious. He makes her feel like the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. Never once has she doubted his attraction to her, even like this. 

She doesn’t open her thighs until he walks into the room. Truthfully, she wanted to see his face when she followed his order. He coos from the door frame, “Such a pretty pussy, baby.”

Kira thinks she’s going to go blind from lust, “Please.”

“Please what?” Kylo asks innocently, eyes mapping out every piece of her exposed skin. 

“I need you,” Kira shifts her hips, giving him a better visual, “I’ve needed you so bad.”

He swears under his breath and starts disrobing. Kira takes in the sight under her heavy lashes. He’s lovely to look at in every sense of the word. How utterly perfect and every bit hers. She’s never going to grow tired of seeing his chiseled chest and impossibly strong arms on display. 

Kira’s eyes widen when she stops waxing poetry about his picturesque form and focuses on his throbbing erection. Somehow, it’s bigger than she remembers and that’s worrying. 

The mattress dips when he joins her. A girlish squeak escapes her when he pushes her legs further apart, “So beautiful like this. All mine. Pregnant with my children. You’re a sight, Kira.”

She’s probably redder than his lightsaber at this point but she doesn’t care. His fingers separate her folds again, collecting the wetness at her entrance and bringing it to lubricate her clit. Kylo knows exactly how to touch her, so well-versed with her body after so much passionate sex. 

But he said he was going to be gentle, so he takes his time drawing out a myriad of pitiful noises from her. After he’s content with how wet she is, he pushes one finger into her. Kira arches her back, not used to the invasion after so long apart. 

His fingers are so much bigger than hers—almost laughably bigger than hers. She obsesses over them when he’s away.  _ This  _ is perfect. 

“Do you want another?” Kylo’s husky voice adds to the fire brewing within her, “Of course you want another one. You’re a greedy little thing.” 

“Oh,” Kira squeezes her eyes shut when he inserts a second finger, “Yes, ah, oh please.” 

She’s not even sure what she’s begging for until she angles her hips different and starts grinding shamelessly against his palm. Her hands find her breasts and she starts gently squeezing them. She could come just like this. 

“That’s right sweetheart, fuck yourself on my fingers,” Kylo brokenly encourages. His other hand moves to stroke the length of his cock, “Show me how bad you missed me.” 

Kira raises her hips and his fingers brush against  _ that spot  _ that makes her see double, “Kylo.”

He growls, “Say it again.”

She breathily moans as she punches her nipples, “Kylo Ren.” 

“Such a good girl,” Kylo praises her. She arched her back again, searching for more, “What do you need?”

Kira pouts, “Your cock.”

He tilts his head teasingly, his fist working his cock at a relaxed pace. “But I wanted to taste you.”

Just the thought of his head between her thighs has her cunt tensing up around his fingers. “Oh, not yet, my heart,” Kylo admonishes, smug as ever when he pulls them out of her. 

He climbs over her body, supporting his weight with his arm. He brings his face to her level, grinning down at her before he finally kisses her. It’s not long until his tongue is gliding over her lips, and she’s opening her mouth to take more of him. Their tongues rub against each other in a familiar dance. 

Kylo places his other hand against her inner thigh, pushing her leg against the mattress. Her breath hitches when he presses the head of his cock against her entrance. He hums. 

He carefully rocks into her, giving her a little more each time. Kira pants, “Oh, fuck, you’re so big.”

Kylo counters, “Think you can take it all, or am I going to have to stretch you out again?”

“I’ll take it,” Her heart nearly stops with excitement, “I’ll take it all.”

“Promises, promises, sweet girl,” Kylo goads even though his entire body is shaking with arousal. Kira whimpers beneath him, digging her fingers into his shoulder for support. He kisses down the column of her throat, “You’re doing so good. Just a little more. Take a little bit more of me.”

Kira shakes her head in defiance, “I told you I wanted it all.” 

His body quivers when she runs her blunt fingernails down his spine, “You can be such a brat when you don’t get your way.”

She nearly screams when he bottoms out without warning. Her walls adjust to the thickness of him after a few bated breaths. Kylo removes his hand from her thigh and grabs her ankle, bringing her leg around his waist. Somehow, she musters the courage to ask, “Are you gonna fuck me now?”

“I thought you wanted me to be gentle,” He grits out as he starts to move. His thrusts are measured and slow, “Thought you wanted me to take it easy on you.”

Kira smirks, “I lied.”

“You’re insatiable,” Kylo bites her neck again, snapping his hips against hers. She whines, wanting more. He does it again, this time harder, “This is what you want?”

“Yes,” Kira breathes, eyes fluttering with pleasure. 

He clenches his jaw, “Don’t forget your manners.”

“Yes,  _ Master,”  _ Kira obscenely purrs. He swears then sets a brutal pace that has her heart soaring. 

Tears of absolute joy prickle her eyes, a small son in her throat, “That’s right, let it out.”

“Please fuck me harder,” Kira’s watery voice spurs him on until her legs are vibrating and she’s screwing her eyes shut. 

Kylo’s fingers roughly grip her jaw. Her eyes fly open, “You’re going to look at me while you come, Empress.”

She completely falls apart right then. Kylo empties himself inside of her, moaning her name as the last spurts of come coat her walls. He gently pulls out of her, breathing hard before he collapses next to her. 

Kira rolls on her side, drenched in sweat. The blood rushing to her head distorts her hearing and her heart is hammering in her chest. The layers of chemicals evading her system make her feel high. 

He wraps a strong arm around her, “You’re glowing, sweetheart.” 

“Because I’m so in love,” Kira mumbles before she drifts to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> YES, I KNOW. ANOTHER UPDATE. I'm obsessed with this story and just can't stop writing it. This chapter is longer than the rest, which is probably an attempt to counterbalance the fact that I'm most likely going to hell for that sex scene. Personally, it was some of my best work. You're welcome. 
> 
> Some (other) fun stuff happens in this chapter: Kira's manipulative relationship with General Hux, for one, and her continued kindness with the stormtroopers. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments your favorite part of this chapter. As always, if you have any questions, I'll answer them via comment thread. The next couple of chapters will be how Kira navigates her duties as Empress and maintains her cover.
> 
> XOXO,
> 
> Norvina.
> 
> P.S. I've updated the chapter count because I finally have the entire story outlined. Sorry if you're bothered by my irregular updating. I publish as I write.
> 
> P.S.S. For three seconds I accidentally uploaded Chapter 8 of “coming out of my cage” on this fic! Sorry for any confusion. 😅


End file.
